AvengersofVoltron
by Rosalina Robin
Summary: When Loki and Thor meet my sister and I, the rest of the Avengers, turned teens by Tony Stark, and us are sent deep in space to join with Voltron to stop an aliance between Thanos and Zarkon. The thing is why my sister and I for this?


I own nuthin but moi! Enjoy!

Me

I sat in the living room, typing away on my laptop as my brother played at his friends house and my sister talking with a friend of hers. As I wrote about the redemption of Loki with my oc's help, I heard someone yell from outside, "Help! My brother has fainted!"

Immediately, I aside my laptop and ran out the front door, while making sure my dog Jag didn't get out. Sure enough, there was a boy my age kneeling over another boy my age as well. Oddly, they were dressed like Thor and Loki from Marvel, probably cosplaying. Clearly, they aren't from Georgia, seeing that it's summer right now and Georgia summers are usually in the high 80s and 90s. After closing the door, I ran down to the street, kneeling next the boy dressed like Thor. "What happened?" I asked and he shrugged and looked at me worriedly. "I don't know! We were simply exploring our new neighborhood when he just collapsed!"

I felt his forehead. "He must have a stroke. With this heat and your clothes, it's really likely." Just then we heard, "Cede?" I turned to see Abby standing with the door wide open. She must've heard the door open from upstairs and put Jag in his kennel before opening the door. I turned to the conscious boy and said, "Can you carry your brother inside my house? There you can both cool down." He nodded and scooped up his brother with ease. We all went inside and I instructed the boy to set his brother on the living room when what he had said earlier settled in. "Wait, you guys just moved in the neighborhood?"

I knew there was a house for sale, their parents must've just bought it. He nodded as he took the glass of water from Abby. "Yes, we just moved here with our friends and our principal from our old school as a project. My name is Thor and this is Loki." he said, motioning to the sleeping boy. I nodded, not thinking twice about their names, and going to the kitchen to wet a cloth for his brother. As I was wetting a hand towel, I heard Thor say, "Brother, thank the Norns!"

I walked in the living room, to see the boy, Loki, sitting up, looking around in confusion. "Abby, get him a glass of water. With ice." She nodded and went to the kitchen. Loki glared at me. "Who are you and what is this place?" I placed the towel on his forehead and Abby came back. "I'm Cede and this is my sister Abby. And this is our living room. We live in the neighborhood y'all just moved into. Don't try to move to much or the effects of your stroke will get worse."

Loki narrowed his eyes at me as he accepted the glass of water from Abby, "How did you know what to do and stay so calm?"

"Well, I did take a 3 hour CPR and first aid class yesterday. So, ya." I said, shrugging. I turned in a complete circle, taking in their expressions. Abby was chill since she knew, and Loki and Thor had mixes of confusion and shock. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. I went over and opened the door to see a man dressed as Nick Fury standing there glaring daggers. Thor came up next to me and said, "Hello, Mr. Fury." This must be the principal Thor talked about earlier. Mr. Fury ignored Thor and said to me, "Who are you and why are you holding Thor captive?"

I glared right back him. "My name is Cede and I'm not holding him captive. His brother had a stroke, and I heard him yelling for help. So, I let them in here to cool off, like they should've earlier at some point to avoid such cases. Since it is clear you are the guardian of these two, I am very disappointed in you for not knowing this and letting them walk around in this heat in these impractical clothes! Now what do you have to say for yourself, mister?"

Thor

I stared in surprise at the young girl, who looked ready to slap Fury. After one of Stark's failed experiments turned Loki, the rest of the Avengers, and myself into teens, Fury thought it was best to lay low while Stark and Banner worked on the antidote. We had just arrived in Georgia and Loki and I went to explore our street when he had collapsed and then we met Cede and Abby, who was clearly her younger sister by their matching appearances. I thought Cede as a sweet young girl, but as she glared at Fury over the fact that Loki had a "stroke" I saw she also had a sassy mood. I placed a hand on her shoulder, despite Abby shaking her head at me. "It's fine, Cede. I mean Loki's fine now."

She turned her glare on me. "No it is not fine! Loki could've died if we had not taken immediate action and if I hadn't taken that class yesterday, he probably would've! So, do not defend idiot of an adult for it is not fine at all!" Abby moved my hand and whispers to me, "Cede cares deeply about any and everyone. So, when someone is hurt or treated unfairly, she gets protective and can lash out pretty hard on anyone. She apologize when she cools down, but just leave her alone for now."

Loki slowly got up and stood with us, leaning on me for support. Just then, the ground started to shake. Cede grabbed onto Loki's hand and Abby grabbed mine. Then a bright flash of light filled our vision and suddenly we weren't in Cede's house anymore...

* * *

I've been watching the last season of Voltron, but I'm the only one who likes it so I don't get a lot of time to watch what I like. Either way please tell me what y'all think of this idea! Laters!


End file.
